


Royal Wedding

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It is 10 years in the future and Jasper has been gone from the palace for over 9 years but he returns when Eleanor is about to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s the morning of Eleanor’s wedding and she’s getting ready in a side room with Ophelia, her Maid of Honour.

Eleanor tried to focus on steadying her breathing as she paced the length of the small room, rubbing her hands together and playing with her fingers. Reaching down to grab an open champagne bottle that had been sitting in an ice bucket, she took several large gulps.

At that moment her maid of honour opened the intricately carved wooden door and entered the room, a bunch of purple and white flowers in her hand. ‘You look stunning!’ Ophelia gasped, a warm smile on her face.

Trying to force herself to smile Eleanor replied, ‘you look amazing too Phe! I just wish my mother hadn’t insisted on my dress being white, everyone knows I’m not innocent and pure and she needs to stop pretending that I am!’

Rolling her eyes Ophelia stepped forward to give Eleanor a quick hug, being careful not to crease her dress. ‘Well I think it suits you. Are you ready?’

‘Yeah I guess so, let’s get this over with,’ Eleanor murmured. As she placed her delicate, lace veil on her head she heard muffled shouting from the corridor and scoffed, would there ever be a day without any drama in her family?

As Eleanor caught sight of Ophelia’s pale face and wide eyes she sensed her sudden panic - she was closer to the door and so had a better vantage point to hear what was going on outside. ‘What’s my mother shouting about now?’ Eleanor asked in annoyance, moving closer to the door.

Suddenly Ophelia reached her arms out to stop Eleanor advancing any further, ‘I’ll handle it, you stay here! Erm, you don’t want the groom to see you in your dress yet, its bad luck!’ Before Eleanor had a chance to respond Ophelia practically ran from the room and slammed the door behind her.

For a moment Eleanor could only stand and stare at the door her friend had just left through. She just wanted take off her stupid dress and hide away in her room by herself. She’d thought that by finally agreeing to marry, her mother would get off her back but she’d been wrong. Ever since announcing her engagement she’d been dragged to dress fittings, cake tastings and mock photo shoots almost every day and she was exhausted.

Hearing the soft noise of the door opening and closing behind her a few minutes later Eleanor didn’t even bother to look up before asking Ophelia, ‘can we please get this thing over with?’

‘You don’t seem very excited to be marrying the love of your life,’ a low voice drawled sarcastically from behind her. Eleanor froze for a few seconds before turning rapidly to face the man who had just entered her room, the man who she hadn’t seen or heard from in nearly 10 years. Her face drained of colour before a flush quickly spread throughout her body. His voice was enough to make her nerve endings tingle and she had to focus on breathing.

‘J- Jasper?’ she managed to whispered through dry lips.

‘Hello Princess,’ he replied with a smirk, ‘good to see you too.’

Before she even realised what she was doing Eleanor had stepped forward and smacked Jasper across the face as hard as she could, feeling a sense of triumph as she watched him stagger slightly, the smug smirk disappearing. As he stood staring at her she reached her hand up to hit him again but before she could he’d grabbed her wrist and trapped her arm between their bodies so they were forced closer together.

‘I admit I probably deserved that first one but don’t push it,’ Jasper murmured, narrowing his eyes.

‘You bastard!’ Eleanor growled, her face wrinkling in disgust.

‘Again, I’m sure I deserved that but for what particular reason?’ Jasper replied, tightening his hold on her. The closeness made Eleanor feel weak and she focussed all of her attention on her anger rather than on the handsome man stood before her. Unfortunately for her he had only improved with age and she was struggling not to stare.

‘You just disappeared,’ she practically spat back. ‘You wanted to prove you were the one controlling everything and once you’d decided you’d had enough that was it, you just walked out without a second glance. You didn’t answer my calls, you didn’t reply to my messages, would it really have been so hard for you to just let me know that you were okay?’

‘Wait, what?’ Jasper stuttered, releasing hold of her arm and rubbing a hand across his forehead. He looked confused as he continued softly, ‘you know why I left, I did it for you!’  
‘What the hell are you talking about? You snuck out in the middle of the night! When I woke up you’d taken all your things and Ted said you’d resigned!’ Eleanor’s eyes blazed with fury and Jasper held his hands up, shaking his head as if that would give him some clarity.

‘Didn’t you read the letter? I thought I’d explained everything?’ he asked urgently.

Eleanor stopped, her anger slowly draining away. ‘What letter?’ she asked quietly, already fearing that she didn’t know the whole truth about his resignation.

‘I wrote you a letter. A very long letter and I gave it to your mother pass along to you. She promised she’d give it you; it was part of the deal. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that bitch.’ Letting out a sigh of frustration Jasper walked past Eleanor and covered his face with his hands.

Fearing to know the answer Eleanor whispered, ‘what deal?’

‘The deal between me and your mother,’ Jasper responded, straightening up and facing her again. ‘After your father’s death she told me in no uncertain terms to leave the palace and never contact you again, but when I refused she threatened to tell Ted that I had forced myself on her and assaulted her. There was no way I could defend myself, I had no evidence to the contrary and no judge in the world is going to accuse the Queen of England of lying! I would have been sentenced to life in prison and I would never have seen you again, so instead we made a deal. I would leave without a fuss and she would give you my letter once she had seen me walk out of the gates. At least this way I could keep an eye on you from a distance, rather than from behind bars.’

Eleanor felt tears burn her eyes as everything suddenly became clear to her: Ted’s uneasiness whenever Eleanor asked him about Jasper, her mother’s sudden need to reorganise all the palace guards and Jasper’s sudden disappearance. Eleanor felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart at the knowledge that Jasper hadn’t wanted to leave her.

‘You’ve been watching me?’ Eleanor whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face before she hastily swiped them away.

Jasper nodded steadily, keeping his eyes on the floor. ‘For a year. I had to know you were okay and I didn’t trust anyone else to keep you safe, but then I had to get a job and so I resorted to just checking in every few weeks. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have.’  
To his surprise Eleanor didn’t scream, shout or even try to hit him again, but instead whispered, ‘Thankyou.’ Stepping towards him Eleanor asked, ‘what else did you say in the letter?’

Eleanor watched in surprise as a blush crept into Jasper’s face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. ‘I told you I loved you and how badly I didn’t want to leave. I said I hoped to see you again one day.’

‘And you chose my wedding day?’ she asked in an incredulous tone, her tears still flowing.  
‘I didn’t come here to make a scene Princess. I just wanted to wish you luck and say that I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy and who you love.’ Eleanor thought she could see the shimmering of moisture in Jasper’s eyes too but she knew she must be mistaken.

‘It’s not like that,’ Eleanor mumbled, so quiet Jasper almost didn’t hear her.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, reaching for hr shoulders and forcing her to look at him.  
‘It brings in a lot of money if a member of the monarchy marries, especially the wild child who everyone thought couldn’t be tamed.’

‘You can’t be tamed Princess, it’s one of your defining features!’ Jasper drawled.  
‘Well, the public don’t know that. Nathan and I have an amicable agreement, we appear like the perfect, loving couple in public but then we go home to separate rooms. He’s perfectly nice, if a bit docile and I’m sure I can deal with him for a few years until the attention wears off and we can get a divorce.’

‘You’re marrying a man you don’t love?’ Jasper asked in shock, his face furrowed up in disgust.

‘It’s a marriage of convenience. Do you have any other suggestions?’ She asked him coolly.

‘Be with me,’ Jasper whispered. ‘I love you and you know I’ll keep you safe.’

‘It’s not as simple as being with the person I love,’ Eleanor said sadly.

‘You love me?’ Jasper gasped, his eyes wide.

‘I don’t know. I barely knew you then and I don’t know you at all now.’ Eleanor whispered earnestly.

‘Do you want to know me?’ Jasper asked her quietly, reaching up to wind his hands around her back. ‘You can. I’ll tell you anything you want to know and if you ever want me to leave again just say the word and I’ll be gone.’

Considering his proposal for a moment, Eleanor smiled softly before reaching up to cup the sides of Jasper’s face. ‘Let me just try something,’ she whispered before pulling his head down so she could press her lips to his. Immediately electricity shot through her, just as it had all those years ago and she couldn’t help but let out a small moan as Jasper’s tongue traced along hers.

Reaching one of his hands up to tangle in Eleanor’s long, dark hair Jasper knew that this was the only person he ever wanted to be with and he was willing to do anything to allow them to be together. As Eleanor pulled away from him he dragged in a much needed breath as he stared into the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ she murmured up at him, a smile lighting up her face as she dragged her veil off of her head and threw it in the vague direction of the table.

‘I missed you so much,’ Jasper whispered in her ear as he bent to give her another chaste kiss. Before she had even realised what was happening he had picked up and she was laid in his arms, her head resting against his chest. As he walked out of the small room Eleanor knew that there was no one she would rather be walking in to her future with.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and make me smile so much!


End file.
